


Doctor Lecter Regrets

by ElizaStyx



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dreams, Forgiveness, Ghosts, Guilt, Hannibal tops even when he bottoms, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 02 Finale, Smut, Stitches, Totally not sorry, Wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has spent many sleepless nights at the hospital, analising the last night he had seen Hannibal over and over again. One day though he wakes up to find a message in a familiarly sounding voice, leaving him instructions he may not dare to follow.<br/>***<br/>Currently on hiatus (sorry, I'll come back to this one day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter was originally posted as a one-shot "Your Perfect Flesh" here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2098707  
> This work is a continuation brought to you because of IaBlMeanie's suggestion and my own bizzare mind, hope you enjoy it :)

Will Graham woke up on his last day at the hospital. The terrible wound on his stomach wasn't hurting that much now and the doctor had said he could return home since waiting there two weeks to get the stitches removed made no sense.  
"No work, no stress." advised the doctor and Will planned to obey.

It was still pretty dark outside when he woke up so he picked his phone up to check the time. Half past five and a new voicemail from an unknown number. Who could this be? Will had no idea but for some reason he felt a shiver going down his spine. He hesitated at first but eventually pushed the play button.  
The voice he heard was too familiar, speaking from too recent a past, opening his wound once again. It was Hannibal's voice. It said "Charles de Gaulle International Airport, tuesday, eleven p.m., flight booked on your name."

No more than few words and no less.

Will let the phone fall from his hand and then, breathing heavily, fell back onto the bed, feeling the cold sweat cover his forehead and back. This was happening too soon. Or... too late. He couldn't really decide.

Lying in that bed for days alone as almost everyone he knew got hurt when Hannibal run away, he had more than enough time to analyse what really happened on that day. He came to a conclusion that he was truly sick. Would a normal person miss a psychopatic killer who just had stabbed you in the guts and left you to die watching someone who you loved like a daughter die too, suffering even more than you did? Probably not but Will Graham certainly did. He really missed Hannibal Lecter, the dangerous game they were playing, all the risk, the excitment and the tension that was building between them. He had to admit he had never experienced anything more intense than the realtionship he had with Hannibal.  
He knew he should have felt ashamed for that but he really wanted to leave with Lecter on that day and never look back. He actually regretted not killing Freddie. Will Graham, the righteous man, wished he had killed an innocent woman for the sake of Hannibal's friendship. Something really must have broken inside of him in that prison.

This was also about Abigail though.  
She was now dead and gone for good but earlier... Will had a hard time understanding why would Hannibal keep her, let her stay alive. It was that one last piece that didn't really fit in but then, one night when the morphine run out and he suffered, daydreaming awful nightmares, he realised that she was a gift. A gift from Hannibal to him for the beginning of their new lives together.  
It seemed so wrong on so many levels but this was Hannibal's design - two of them and their daughter Abigail - a twisted version of an apple pie family life that Will found much more appealing than he wanted to admit.

Only when he understood what he had lost, he felt the sadness overwhelming him. He traded Abigail's life for Freddie's not knowing about this. The pain was unbearable.  
The other unbearable thing was the memory of the last look Hannibal Lecter gave him, the look of pure betrayal and disbelief. Will felt his heart sink at that moment but it was too late. At least he thought it was until now.

That message was like a ray of light in the complete darkness that his life had become. It was a sweet promise either of a new start he dreamt of or an end his tortured soul craved for and Will would take anything that Hannibal could offer him.

***

Exhaling sharply, Will Graham entered the main hall of Charles de Gaulle International Airport, all his crucial belongings in one small suitcase and all his mixed feelings written over his face. He couldn't believe he actually left his home and  **his dogs**  under the supervision of Alana who was just let out of the hospital. He told her he wouldn't be gone for long but he couldn't have been sure about that, really. He had no idea what to expect. He announced he was leaving to change the environment for a while to help himself forget and surprisingly they all believed him, not questioning his decision. If only they knew what the truth was...

Will looked around hesitantly and froze as he spotted the familiar shilouette. His sight focused on Hannibal Lecter, making the whole crowd disappear. Will barely noticed people hitting and pushing him as he stood in the middle of the hall numb, overwhelmed by fear and strange joy growing inside of him.

Doctor Lecter smiled slightly and slowly approached Will, ignoring all the other people as if they were air. And probably they were to him. There was only one person Hannibal Lecter would call his equal and this one person was Will Graham, now standing right before him with his messy hair, dark scruff and glasses placed crookedly on his nose. Cute, puppy-eyed Will with sharp and dangerous mind hidden underneath the innocently looking facade. Hannibal was really glad he came.  
"Will..." he said, bowing his head a little.  
"Hannibal..." whispered Will, looking the other man in the eyes.  
Never was he less sure and more excited for what was about to come.

***

They were driving for an hour straight, not exchanging a single word. The classical music softly pouring from the speakers was the only sound that accompanied them on their way. Will looked at Hannibal's concentrated face and couldn't help wondering what were the plans that the psychiatrist had for him.  
The fact that he was the one who felt guilty was ridiculous but that was what his heart told him. This man almost murdered him and yet Will was feeling ashamed for disappointing him, betraying him, not killing for him...

Sick yet so right.

He needed to apologize.

Will was gathering the courage to speak when suddenly they took a sharp turn right into the woods and followed a narrow road that lead them to a little cabin.  
They got out of the car and Hannibal opened the trunk to let Will take his belongings. Then like a true gentleman he held the door to make the way in easier for Graham.

The cabin was really small, it had two rooms, a kitchen and tiny bathroom all connected by a square corridor. Will was so surprised that Hannibal chose such a minute building for his hiding that he just stood in the middle of the cabin, blocking the way until Hannibal took his case from him and forced him to enter the living room to sit down on one of the armchairs. There were two of them, facing one another just like in the old office.

Will was stressed so he adjusted his glasses and joined his hands, trying to look less nervous than he really was while Hannibal sat down before him and crossing his legs, cocked his head in a very familiar manner. He oogled Will with a smile and his sight stoppet at Graham's stomach.  
"Show me." he whispered, his face suddenly becoming more serious and tense.  
Will looked down at his hands and after a moment of hesitation he slowly took off his t-shirt, uncovering the ugly wound still kept together by many stitches. He turned his head to the side, trying not to look at Hannibal examining the scar he had left on Will's flat belly.  
Lecter reached out but stopped his hand, right before he touched Graham's body.  
"May I?" he looked up at Will.  
Will's heart stopped beating for a second, he was truly afraid of the pain but he wanted to fight this fear so he nodded, gulping silently.

Hannibal Lecter gently, almost without any pressure, touched one of the stitches with his finger. It tickled only a little and Will realised that this man doesn't want to hurt him, at least not now, so he started breathing again, relaxing. Hannibal's touch was weirdly soothing, not causing any pain but instead sending bizzare shivers down Will's stomach. He held his breath shocked again as something started happening in his pants. This touch was really turning him on and he could only hope that the psychiatrist wouldn't notice the bulge growing between Will's legs.  
"I'm so sorry, Will." whispered Hannibal so silently that Will almost haven't heard him. "I had to hurt you as I couldn't take you with me but I should have done it differently, not destroying your perfect flesh so awfully."  
Hannibal Lecter raised his head and looked him in the yes with true sorrow that made Graham shiver.  
"It's my fault." Will broke the eye contact, looking down again. "I betrayed you and I got what I deserved. I should have killed Freddie. We would have been somewhere else with Abigail now if I did." he confessed.

The silence that fell between them was heavy until Hannibal leaned forward and touched Will's cheek. He cupped Graham's face in his hands just like he did on the day he fled but this time there was no knife, no bitter reproach just the words that had been said out loud and those that were hidden between the lines.  
Will's lips parted as he gasped, shivering under Hannibal's touch. His whole life was now in Lecter's hands, literally and metaphorically because the decision was Hannibal's to make.

It was the cannibal and serial killer that had to forgive this time.

The clock's hands froze and the minute that passed was like a year to Will but finally he noticed a change in Hannibal's face that meant he had made his mind up.  
Slowly, prolonging the moment of uncertainty, Hannibal closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Will's, pushing his tongue inside Graham's mouth with such a rapacity that Will was totally breathless, melting in the heat of the passion they shared.  
The psychiatrist broke the contact for a while only to stand up and crawl onto Will's armchair, squeezing Will's legs together with his knees, leaning over him, making him sink deeper into the seat.

He let Will unbutton his shirt as he helped him get rid of the pants. The sight of fully erected cock that was finally free encouraged Hannibal to quickly take off the rest of his clothes and soon they were kissing, their whole bodies touching skin on skin, two cocks rubbing onto each other, making both men produce silent moans of pleasure.  
Hannibal reached for one of Will's legs and placed it on his hip, opening Will up. Not many people would expect doctor Lecter to keep lube at his place but he always had a bottle somewhere and now he had an opportunity to make a good use of it. He covered his fingers in the wet substance and one by one, gradually slid them inside Will, rubbing circles around his prostate, driving him crazy, making him lose control leaking the precome all over his wounded stomach until he was ready to let the psychiatrist in.  
"Do it." he demanded, yearning for the fullfillment and Lecter didn't need any further encouragement.

He entered Will's welcoming hole gently, inch by inch, amazed by his tighteness and greediness as he thrusted his hips to take him deeper inside.  
Hannibal held onto Will's ass with one hand, increasing his tempo when he was sure he wouldn't hurt his lover and soon he reached the edge of the orgasm, feeling Graham's muscles clench around him every time he hit his sweet spot. Panting, he pulled out and in, faster and deeper, making Will bow his back and expose the throat in the last moan of pleasure before the wave of ecstasy flooded his whole body. As he saw Will totally giving into it in the hot streams of cum covering his chest, he couldn't hold it any longer and came inside of his lover's body harder than ever. He closed his eyes, feeling the familiar shiver going down his spine as the last drops came out of his cock, dripping down its lenght as he drawn back, leaving Will empty and boneless.

After a while Hannibal raised his eyelids to look at Will, now drained of energy, breathing deeply and steadily, almost asleep. He felt a long forgotten warmth growing inside his heart and driven by an impulse he bent over to kiss Will's forehead.

Maybe he still was able to love after all?


	2. Chapter 2

Will woke up in the grey light of the sunrise in the woods. He looked to the right and saw Hannibal's steady face, hiding even more secrets than when he was awake. He still wasn't sure if it was the right decision to come here but now it didn't really matter. He was alone with Hannibal Lecter in the middle of the woods somewhere in France and no one could save him from the consequences.  
Hannibal seemed to have forgiven him for his betrayal. The question was if he really did.

And if Will had really forgiven him. 

Now though he was too dizzy to even think about it. His body was sweetly aching after all the things that Hannibal did to him the night before and he was also still tired due to the jet lag and... his dreams. Dreams he couldn't really remember that had left him very uneasy and in a way even physically sick. He had to get rid of those sensations.  
He crossed the tiny corridor of the cabin -  _Our cabin._  he thought. - and locked himself in the little bathroom. He didn't even wish to learn how did Hannibal manage to install the sewage system so far from civilisation.  
He washed his face with the cold water and then looked in the mirror.  
 _Face of exhaustion._  he judged, grimacing.

Will turned around to find a bigger mirror covering the door behind him. In it he saw his whole naked body that seemed less tortured than he felt it should be. The wound on his stomach still had the ugly stitches and was reddish but it didn't bleed and didn't hurt that much any more. He softly touched the corner of it and gasped as it woke up the memories of Hannibal's delicate fingers stroking it.

And Hannibal's apology.

Will shivered, closing his eyes. He was the one that felt guilty when arriving here and yet Hannibal Lecter was the first one to say sorry. As if he wasn't a psychopatic cannibal. As if he really had some feelings for Will.  
Graham had problems accepting that.  
He thought he knew exactly what he had come to, he thought he knew what choosing Hannibal meant, he thought he really was crazy looking for love in the black heart of the psychiatrist but... Hannibal wanted him close, Hannibal wanted to share his bed and this little house with him despite the fact Will had betrayed him before. Hannibal wanted to trust him.

As if this all wasn't just about the sick factination and desire.

But Will was afraid to have that much of hope.

A muscle on his cheek trembled as he clenched his jaw with his eyes still closed and hands on the wound. He exhaled sharply, shaking his head. Everything was yet to come, everything could still change.

***

Jack Crawford leaned his chin on his hand as he looked at the great pile of papers. Hannibal had left quite a big mess that Jack had to clean up despite his own near-death experience. He sighed and thought he was doomed. His sight fell on the card with the graphic decription of Will's, Abigail's and his own wounds. Terrible to read, really, especially as the first thing in the morning.  
This lead him to the thought about Will and his sudden departure. He couldn't blame the man for wanting to change his environment for a while, he would also do something like that if he only wasn't forced to come back to work as soon as he was able to walk again on his own. Still it was kind of... surprising.  
One could imagine Will staying with his dogs, the only family he had.  
Jack felt an urge to check on his friend, if he could still call Will one.

He picked Will's mobile number and dialed.  
"The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable." said a polite and artificial female voice.  
 _Hmm... Strange..._  thought Jack.  _Maybe the phones work differently in France? I'll check on him later._  
And with that thought, only a little worried, he made himself a cup of coffee he absolutely shouldn't have due to the doctor's advice.

***

Will slid under the covers, shivering from the cold as the air was rather chilly. He curled as much as he could to keep the heat from running away and looked at Hannibal who was sleeping on his side, facing him. Will couldn't believe that man actually hadn't kill him on the day he run away and on the day they met again. He had every reason and never hesitated to kill anyone before for much less.  
 _What is that you really see in me, Hannibal?_  he thought, trying to find the answer in the sharp features of the psychiatrist's face.

It wasn't like he hadn't also wondered what he felt for Hannibal Lecter and why he felt whatever it was.

He didn't have a good answer though.

When he was staring so intensively at Lecter's face, Hannibal huffed silently and opened his eyes to lock the gazes with Will. It took him a while to proceed but then he remembered what happened and... he smiled, surprising Will.  
"Good morning, Will." he murmured.  
"Good morning, Hannibal." whispered Graham, feeling himself blush a little.  
"Did you sleep well?" Hannibal's voice was still husky from the night.  
"Yes, thank you." Will produced a crooked smile. "And you?"  
"Would be perfect if I woke up with you in my arms but still the night was better than all the previous ones." Lecter was now grinning and Will felt himself blush even harder as he wasn't expecting the psychiatrist to have a flirty face amongst the others he already knew.

They stared at each other in silence, both being new to the situation that was so intimate, unsure where were the borders of what would be okay with each other. Finally Hannibal reached out and touched Will's cheek, caressing it, making him close his eyes. Will shivered and leaned forward to meet Hannibal's lips in a sweet, delicate kiss that was full of tempting promises.  
"Will..." whispered Hannibal, pulling back a little.  
Will opened his eyes and focused his sight on Hannibal's.  
"I'm so glad you came." said the psychiatrist. "I always wished you to be my friend. Great minds should keep together." he kissed Will's forehead. "Do you want to be my friend, WIll?"  
Will clenched his jaw as the touch of Hannibal's lips on his skin was setting him on fire.  
"Yes, I do." he uttered in the most silent of voices.  
"Do you want me, Will?" Hannibal was now whispering right into his ear, sending the waves of heat through his whole body, right into his groin.  
"What do you mean  _want_ , Hannibal?" he managed to mutter, surprised to really have any kind of pillow talk with that man.  
"Want as if in want to take me" they locked gazes again. "the way I took you yesterday."

Will Graham had plenty of shocks in his life but this proposition beat all of them. He stared into Hannibal's hazel eyes and wondered whether it wasn't just one of his morphine-induced dreams and he had been in the hospital for this whole time. The lips that pressed against his in the following second felt very real though and he couldn't help moaning a little and actually cupping the other man's cheek. Hannibal's mouth wandered down onto his neck where he stopped, nibbling on the delicate flesh.  
"So... how it's gonna be?" asked the psychiatrist, his voice resonating in Will's body.  
"I... I want you..." Will cough up, drunk with the eroticism of the moment.  
"Good." Hannibal grinned, puffing a warm breath against Will's neck and then looking up at his lover.  
Will's eyes were halfly closed as he was still having troubles to follow. Hannibal's smirk of satisfaction wasn't helping.

Hannibal reached for the tube he prudently brought with himself at night and took Will's hand into his to slowly pour the lube onto it. He smeared the liquid onto Will's and his own fingers as Will observed him mesmerized. Then he uncovered them and pulled Will closer to share the heat, their chests and cocks touching, legs tangled together.   
Hannibal guided Will's hand down his back right to his hole and having entwined their fingers together, he slowly pushed their forefingers inside his hole together at once. Will gasped as he felt the muscles, clenching around his digit.

Hannibal steered Will's finger onto his prostate and shivered a little when Graham started rubbing it on his own, slowly increasing the tempo. He encouraged him to put another finger in, widening his hole, preparing him for Will's cock that was now locked between them, swelling and twitching as their actions created friction, making their members rub onto each other. Will moaned silently, wanting to touch himself but unable to do so with his right hand, taking care of Hannibal's hole and the left one trapped under their bodies.  
"I'm ready, Will." Hannibal's voice was husky and Will felt an additional wave of lust.  
He rolled over onto Hannibal, pushing him onto his back and placing his dick right before his entrance. While he was adding some more lube, Hannibal grabbed his hips, tenderly grazing the corners of his wound with his thumbs.

Once Will was ready, Hannibal guided him inside, taking his full lenght in, making him shiver as the hot flesh embraced him. Will started moving in a hypnotic rhythm while Hannibal marveled at the feeling of bizzare fullness he had never experienced before. He started wondering whether he can come just having his lover so thick inside, when Will suddenly shifted the angle and hit his prostate. Hannibal gasped and closed his eyes as the wave of electricity roamed through his crotch, ending its journey at the tip of his cock, now leaking the precome. Will heard him and repeated the thrust, stimulating the spot once again.  
Hannibal groaned.

He gripped Will's hips tighter and made him move faster, do that again and Will gave into his leading, moaning as it felt so good to be inside Hannibal, feel him so inviting, taking him wholly in. He fucked the psychiatrist faster and harder, losing himself in the flood of sensations, hearing Hannibal unable to stop moaning louder and louder. They both arched their backs, closing their eyes and indulging in their building orgasms. Hannibal felt Will coming inside of him and absolutely lost it, digging his nails into Will's skin and shooting his load all over himself, unable to contain his moan of pleasure.

Hannibal moaned Will's name.


	3. Chapter 3

Will wrapped himself in a blanket and still feeling a little shaky, went to the kitchen to find Hannibal. He silently admired the ability of the psychiatrist to gather himself so fast after experiencing an orgasm since he had to lie down for few minutes completely boneless.  
Hannibal was there, only in his pijama pants, frying something with his back turned to Will. Will stared at the muscles working under his skin as Hannibal shook the pan to align the dough and noticed he wasn't even thinking about anything specific, his brain was so concentrated on observing.

Hannibal turned around as if he felt the burning gaze on his skin. He smiled, flipping the pancake.  
"Since we are in France I thought I shall prepare something nice for breakfast." he said, returning to cooking. "Omelette du fromage." his voice went husky.  
Will just oogled him, his sight stopping at the level of Lecter's ass, more delicious than any food, he could tell. He felt himself waking up again and felt pretty awkward, walking around so horny all the time. It clouded his mind.

Will sat down by the table, determined not to look at the tasty vision that was so close to him, ready to be grabbed and... No, he couldn't start imagining all the things he would like to do, not in that moment. He sighed, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the cold wall. Hannibal looked at him curiously but said nothing, wanting to finish the cooking fast and join his lover.

Finally he was done and placed two plates on the table. The smells and sound made Will drift back to reality and focus on Hannibal and his work of art. His smile was crooked and shy as he took the cutlery and cut the omelette. He took the first bite and marveled at the taste.  
"Perfect as always, Hannibal." he purred in delight.  
"I'm glad you like it." Hannibal smirked and started eating his portion.  
They shared the rest of the dish in silence, enjoying the food and the sense of company.

***

"So what do you do daily in here?" asked Will, pushing the empty plate away.  
"I mostly read and cook, it is quite a boring place... At least it was before you came." he smiled somehow wolfishly and Will felt the heat in his ears. "You can also fish though. There is a river nearby and I have some rods I bought... hoping you would join me one day..."  
"Thank you..." Will looked down at the table, unused to the romantic toughtfullness of the other man.  
"I've never been fishing in a river before so maybe you could teach me a thing or two, Will?" Hannibal proposed.  
"Sure." Will smiled nervously. "Why not?"

 _Maybe because you dreamt of fishing with Abigail?_ his brain always had to spoil the atmosphere.  
A sudden flash of his visions hit him but it wasn't a happy one, it wasn't one of those scenes he imagined to separate himself from the real world in jail. There was the same watercourse as always but this time Abigal wasn't by his side, she was distant on the shore and she shouted something he could not hear. Then a large wound appeared on her throat and she started choking on her own blood. He couldn't move, trapped in the stream, unable to help. He gasped in torment, shaking his head and coming back to real world to see Hannibal's worried face right in front of him.

"Are you okay, Will?" Hannibal cupped his cheek and looked him in the eyes.  
He was truly worried.  
This prolonged Will's shock. He just stared up into Lecter's eyes flickering with anxiety and tried to figure out what he had just seen and what was the meaning of the psychiatrist's behaviour.  
"I am." he said slowly after an intense while. "And I will be glad to fish with you."  
Hannibal looked at him, not entirely believing his statement but eventually he chose to stay silent.

***

Jack Crawford decided to join Alana for a walk. He secretly admired her mental stability while dealing with such a big number of dogs, he wouldn't be able to stay sane taking care of Winston and the pack.  
"So..." he begun, rubbing his hands in the chilly air. "How are you doing?"  
"I'm good." she answered, not looking at him as the animals demanded her whole attention. "I'm surprisingly good. I think that those dogs even help me recover. Now I kind of get why Will loves them so much, they keep me company." she smiled. "How about you? Aren't you supposed to rest more?"  
"I'm just fine." he nodded, tucking his palms into the pockets. "Hey, Alana..." he begun.  
"Hmm?" she was petting Winston's head.  
"Did Will tell you how long he planned to be abroad?" he asked hesitantly.  
She looked up in the air, pouting her lower lip and thinking intensively. Finally she shook her head a little shocked.  
"No." she said. "I can't remember him giving any details. Why are you asking? I mean, why now? It's obvious that you are worried about him but something had happened, right?"  
"I tried to call him." admitted Jack, absently petting some small doggie.  
"And?" Alana looked at him.  
"And he didn't answer. In fact, his number was generally unavailable." Jack was lost in his thoughts.  
"Maybe it's just that he is in Europe..." Alana tried to find an explanation that would let her calm herself a bit but the cold shivers were already creeping down her spine.  
"Yeah, maybe..." Jack wasn't convinced.

All his instincts were screaming that he should really look into the matter.

***

The day turned out to be really cool so both of them had to dress up in warm clothes to feel comfortable when wandering through the forest. Hannibal insisted that they should take a walk that would help them both clear their minds and Will was really thankful for that since that stupid hat Hannibal wore made the psychiatrist less distracting.

Will was finally able to think.

He had no idea what the vision of Abigail truly was but he understood that this was in fact important.  
His brain was trying to tell him something.  
It was a bit overwhelming, trying to fully comprehend the consequences of his choices, but he knew he needed to eventually analise the whole situation and come to some conclusions that would help him deal with whatever was yet to come.  
He looked at Hannibal walking right beside him and thought longingly about the heat of his body. He also thought about the cold he felt when he imagined fishing with him instead of Abigail.

Abigail.

She could have been with them here, now. He could have saved her. Hannibal could have spared her life.  
Will still felt guilty about this but there was also this anger he couldn't fight.

Hannibal wasn't sorry for hurting Abigail.

He didn't really care about her, he only wanted Will to be satisfied and Will wasn't really cool with that.  
If he could only make Hannibal understand...  
If he could only make him truly regret killing her not because of Will's feelings but because she was herself...

If he could only make doctor Lecter regret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to keep updating the story once or twice a week and hopefully everything will turn out as pretty as I planned. Thanks for putting up with me.


End file.
